OWARI NO SERAPH YUU Y MITSUBA
by kanekiinaho
Summary: ES BUENA NO SE QUE DECIR


**Perdón si este fic se les hace corto pero la verdad es que adoro las historias cortas pero prometo algún día hacerles un fic largo está bien gracias att:Kanekiinaho.**

Este fic no seguirá la historia completa de lo que ha pasado en el anime.

Terminaba una misión de exterminio contra vampiros Yuu salvo a la nueva integrante de su equipo Mitsuba, Pasaban los días pero tanto como Yuu y Mitsuba se iban conociendo algo en su corazón estaba cambiando los dos se estaban enamorando, Yuu tenía miedo de si Mitsuba sentía lo mismo por el que el por ella .

Su mente de Yuu estaba confusa de sus pensamientos un día llamo a Mitsuba Mitsuba tenía en mente que él le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella por eso ella iba demasiado nerviosa pero lo que le dijo fue demasiado triste

-oye ¿sabes si Shinoha está saliendo con alguien?-pregunto Yuu a Mitsuba

-no lo sé por lo visto no-contesto mitsuba con un tono triste

Esto era la supuesta idea de Yuu preguntar a Mitsuba sobre Shinoha para que así pasaran más tiempo juntos y tuvieran de que hablar

Lamentablemente Mitsuba pensaba que en verdad a Yuu le gustaba Shinoha y esto la ponía un poco deprimida

Así pasaron días y meses hasta que un día Yuu hablaba con Mitsuba y todo salió a la luz

-oye puedo decirte algo-le decía Yuu a Mitsuba

Mitsuba perdió la esperanza de que Yuu le confesara su amor por ella pero ella se decidió que si no le decía lo que sentía por ella, ella se olvidaría por completo de el

-sí que me quieres decir-le contestaba.

Yuu le dijo apenado -en verdad no me gusta Shinoha hay otra persona -

Mitsuba estaba nerviosa pues esta vez su corazón le decía que ya era hora de que Yuu se le confesara - ahh si... Quienes se podría saber-le contestó

Yuu tenía miedo de ser rechazado pero le dijo -eres tu tu me gustas desde que te conocí pero la gran idiotez que dije e hice fue haberte dicho que Shinoha me gustaba pero no es así tu eres la...la que. Me gusta -

Mitsuba estaba emocionada su corazón latía rápido pero a pesar de que se atraían y que conocía su doloroso pasado Mitsuba quería que se conocieran más pues ella no le gustaba tener una relación sin conocerse mas

-en verdad tu igual me gustas desde que te vi cúando llegue a el equipo pero entonces ¿Por qué me me mentiste sobre lo de Shinoha ?

Yuu le contó todo desde sus pensamientos y la idea de haber dicho que supuestamente le gustaba Shinoha .

Después de eso el ambiente estaba frío los dos estaban demasiado callados y se rompió el hielo

Yuu se despidió de Mitsuba y Mitsuba de él.

Ya estando en casa Yuu pensaba demasiado en lo que paso hoy con Mitsuba

Al día siguiente Yuu le pidió a Mitsuba si lo podía acompañar Yuu estaba nervioso e igual Mitsuba, Mitsuba le contestó que si -Claro a dónde?-contesto ella con un aliento de misterio

En eso una vocecita le hacía burla sobre lo que pasaría entre ellos era Shinoha, Mitsuba la callo en un tono agresivo.

Yuu estaba nervioso pero-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-inesperadamente le dijo a Mitsuba

Mitsuba con una mirada deprimente le contesto -No porque tener un novio es perder el tiempo y esquete lastimen y eso es doloroso perdón pero no quiero volver a sentirlo-Mitsuba estaba encerrando sus sentimientos hacia Yuu pero sabía que era lo mejor porque no quería que la lastimara o vice versa

-Esta bien no te preocupes te esperare hasta que se te quite esa absurda idea-dijo Yuu agresivamente

Mitsuba se levantó y se fue corriendo acabo el día y Yuu recostado pensó en lo que sucedió y en lo que dijo Mitsuba pero él no quería darse por vencido pues la amaba a la mañana siguiente Yuu se levantó temprano antes que Mitsuba pues quería verla cuanto antes la espero a fuera del dormitorio de Mitsuba

Cuando ella salio se sorprendio y dejo sacar un pequeño grito

-O lo siento por espantarte es solo que quería verte cúanto antes Mitsuba pensé en lo que ayer dijiste y no me daré por vencido sabes-le dijo Yuu con una sonrisa tierna

Yuu se puso frente a ella y la tomo de los brazos ella se quedó petrificada y no decía nada estaba sonrojada al igual que Yuu había un gran silencio pero algo lo rompió

-Mitsuba si tener un novio es que te lastimen por favor se mi novia y lastimame todo lo que quieras y si es perder el tiempo pierde todo el tiempo del mundo ami lado y yo lo perderé también a tu lado por favor se mi novia te amo - dijo Yuu tan nervioso y tartamudeando en ese momento todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo

Mitsuba lo beso -Esto contesta a pregunta- le contesto

Yuu senquedo en silencio

-Pero recuerda si te preguntan no somos novios este sera nuestro secreto-le dijo Mitsuba a Yuu mientras ella bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con los demás

Él se quedó en silencio pensando en aquel beso que le dio.

FIN.

 **PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LEEN A ESTE TONTO (YO) PERO EN VERDAD** **GRACIAS A TODOS PERO SI QUIEREN LEER LA SEGUNDA PARTE NO DUDEN EN DECIRME SI, SI POR FAVOR LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESTA VEZ TRATE DE IR MAS LENTO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ABAJO ARIGATO A TODOS**


End file.
